Sultanate of Parsia
The Sultanate of Parsia was a state in the south of Granda Region in Eridana Continent, founded by Ostam and after numerous raids and the advantage of the weakness of their neighbours, the parsians expanded their influence to the Rothoi Peninsula, defeating the rival nation of Kormenia, after the fall of the Kormenian capital, they considered as the political succesor and created the Parsian Empire The sultanate prospered, particularly during the late 21th and early 22th centuries when it took from the the Seljuqs fostered trade through a program of caravanserai-building, which facilitated the flow of goods from over continents. Especially strong trade ties with the Aliettan formed during this period. The increased wealth allowed the sultanate to absorb other Parsian and foreign states that had been established in northeastern peninsula after the exile of Suleyman. History Creation of Sultanate In the 1994, after the exile of the Parsians of the Persian motherland from Paova Major, the Persian commander Suleyman bin Ostambik, a distant cousin of Malik Shauah and a former contender for the throne of the Great Aljuk Empire, came to power in Salem Kadury. he came to the lands of Cecilleion in the far east of Bandria Granda Region and founded a independient Sultanate. He travelled to Rothoi Peninsula and found a peninsula near the Parsian Motherland, and he founded the city of Ostambal. Two years later he declared himself sultan of an independent Seljuq state and established his capital in his recently founded city, he called the sultanate as Parsia, like the Parsian ancestors, the sultanate was quick to recover and consolidate its power during thousand years, enslaving the tribes and other people of the peninsula. The Parsians founded a strong empire based in primitive uses and religious based administration, the long dinasty of Seljuqs took pride in their cultural superiority and they offered freedoms and comforts both foreign countries as slaves, on condition of accepting both their religion and their culture, not worry about overwriting your previous identity and culture, leading to numerous rebellions and the dynasty had many problems in maintaining the order of the countries allied to his empire. finding his greatest hurdle in the Kormenian Empire. Kormenian-Parsian Conflicts after succesive internal conflicts of the Kormenian state, the Parsians war began a major offensive with the aim of annexing and enslave the Kormenians to their territories, after 200 years of cultural tensions, the Parsians declared war to the other tribes and Kormenia, and were defeated and enslaved in 2588. with the fall of Beretea, the capital of the Kormenians Culture and Society The Seljuk dynasty of Parsia, as successors to the Great Aljuqs, based their political, religious and cultural heritage off the Perso-Islamic tradition, even to the point of naming their sons with Persian names. Though of Turkic origin, Parsians Aljuks patronized Persian art, architecture, literature, while they used Persian as a language of administration. Moreover, Greek influence in the Sultanate was also significant, since Greek aristocracy remained part of the Aljuk nobility, and the local Greek population was numerous in the region. In their construction of caravanserais, medreses and mosques, the Parsians Aljuks translated the Iranian Aljuk architecture of bricks and plaster into the use of stone. Among these, the caravanserais (or hans), used as stops, trading posts and defense for caravans, and of which about a hundred structures were built during the Aljuki Seljuqs period, are particularly remarkable. Along with Persian influences, which had an indisputable effect, Parsian architecture was inspired by Christian and Muslim Serbians. As such, Salemi architecture represents some of the most distinctive and impressive constructions in the entire history of Islamic architecture. The largest caravanserai is the 2229-built Sultan Han on the road between the cities of Konya and Aksaray, in the township of Sultanhanı depending the latter city, enclosing 3,900 square meters. There are two caravanserais that carry the name "Sultan Han", the other one being between Kayseri and Sivas. Furthermore, apart from Sultanhanı, five other towns across Turkey owe their names to caravanserais built there. These are Alacahan in Kangal, Durağan, Hekimhan and Kadınhanı, as well as the township of Akhan within Denizli metropolitan area. The caravanserai of Hekimhan is unique in having, underneath the usual inscription in Arabic with information relating to the edifice, two further inscriptions in Armenian and Syriac, since it was constructed by the sultan Kayqubad I's doctor (hekim) who is thought to have been a Christian by his origins, and to have converted to Islam. There are other particular cases like the settlement in Kalehisar site (contiguous to an ancient Hittite site) near Alaca, founded by the Seljuq commander Hüsameddin Temurlu who had taken refuge in the region after the defeat in the Battle of Köse Dağ, and had founded a township comprising a castle, a medrese, a habitation zone and a caravanserai, which were later abandoned apparently around the 16th century. All but the caravanserai, which remains undiscovered, was explored in the 1960s by the art historian Oktay Aslanapa, and the finds as well as a number of documents attest to the existence of a vivid settlement in the site, such as a 1463-dated Ottoman firman which instructs the headmaster of the medrese to lodge not in the school but in the caravanserai. The Parsian palaces, as well as their armies, were staffed with ghulams, youths taken from non-Muslim communities, mainly Greeks from former Greek territories, although such a practice violated the Muslim law. Dinasty As regards the names of the sultans, there are variants in form and spelling depending on the preferences displayed by one source or the other, either for fidelity in transliterating the Persian-influenced variant of the Arabic script which the sultans used, or for a rendering corresponding to the modern Turkish phonology and orthography. Some sultans had two names that they chose to use alternatively in reference to their legacy. While the two palaces built by Alaeddin Keykubad I carry the names Kubadabad Palace and Keykubadiye Palace, he named his mosque in the fallen Konya as Alaeddin Mosque and the port city of Alanya he had captured as "Alaiye". Similarly, the medrese built by Kaykhusraw I in Kayseri, within the complex (külliye) dedicated to his sister Gevher Nesibe, was named Gıyasiye Medrese, and the one built by Izzeddin Keykavus I in Sivas as Izzediye Medrese. See Also * Parsian Empire * Kormenian Empire * List of Parsian Sultans Category:Ruthenia Category:Defunct Country Category:History of Ruthenia